Missiles include seeker systems with detection range requirements which can be relatively expensive to implement. To reduce the detection range requirements, the missile airframe maneuver time constant is reduced, which in turn reduces the detection and tracking range requirements of the seeker system. One of the challenges is that interior volumes of the missile are filled with components of conventional attitude control motors (ACMs) used for flight maneuverability. The ACMs are relatively heavy and compete for volume in the missile with other missile subsystems. Thus, adding more ACMs for a reduced detection range requirement may significantly affect the flight performance of the missile. Current missile seeker systems have large angles of attack in tracking and endgame maneuvers. With conventional attitude control motors (ACMs) reducing the seeker look angle requirements reduces cost and complexity of the seeker subsystem. To reduce the seeker look angle requirements, adding the ACM sections ahead of and behind the missile center of gravity and center of pressure as may be required.
Conventional attitude control motors (ACM) devices include high pressure containment of the energetic reactants. The reactants also have a specified combustion rate to produce the thrust effects propositional to the propellant mass ejected with high acceleration out from the high pressure containment. The ACM devices may include thrusters.